Be YourSelf
by Virgo Shaka Mia
Summary: Dedicated for #14SHKE (AU, SasuHina) / Siapa yang salah? Sasuke yang mementingkan egonya atau Hinata yang selalu mengikuti jejak temannya? / (Warning Inside!) RnR? :')


**Be YourSelf**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story by Virgo Shaka Mia**

 **Song : Ashley Massaro**

 **.  
Pair : Sasuke X Hinata  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Dedicated to : # 14SHKE (KISS)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), Newby, Full Sasuke Pov, Alur Kecepatan dan Kekurangan lain yang biasa dialami Newby.**

 **.  
Dont like dont Read**

 **.  
Selamat membaca  
**.  
.

 **1997, SasuHina 8 tahun**.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kudengar suara anak perempuan menyeru namaku. Aku yang berselonjor di bangku taman tepi danau pun menolehkan kepalaku. Ah itu— 

"Hinata?" 

Dia, Hyuuga Hinata, satu-satunya teman perempuan yang kupunya. Jangan heran. Aku memang tampan tapi untuk urusan teman, hanya Hinata teman perempuanku. Semua perempuan itu kecentilan. Selalu teriak-teriak sambil menyebut namaku sampai kupingku sakit. Belum lagi para senpai yang suka mencubit pipiku. Hinata pengecualian.

Sementara Aniiki keriput itu hanya tertawa, mengacak rambut raven kebanggaanku sambil berkata, "Hidup itu indah, jadi nikmati saja." Lhaa... Apa hubungannya coba? 

"Hosh... Hosh... Kau sedang... apa Suke?" tanya Hinata di hadapanku sambil membungkuk dan bertopang pada lututnya. 

"Membaca," jawabku singkat. 

"Baca apa? Buku cerita?" Hinata pun duduk di belakangku menghadap enak, aku pun menurunkan kakiku lalu duduk menghadap danau juga. Kuangkat sedikit buku itu agar bisa dilihatnya. 

"Sejarah Eropa." Berhubung ada teman ngobrol, kututup buku itu lalu menghadap Hinata. 

"Hontouni? Sugoi! Kau masih kecil baca buku itu?" Kulihat mata lavender itu membulat dan menatapku takjub. Kecil katanya? Dia fikir dia besar, gitu? 

"Hn," responku singkat. 

"Padahal aku saja baru baca kisah Cinderela, Putri Duyung, Putri Salju dan Pinokio." Heh, itu dongeng bodoh. "Ah, satu lagi. Putri Tidur," ujarnya antusias.

Dengan adanya Hinata di sampingku, mood membacaku benar-benar hilang. Bukan berarti Hinata pengganggu. Ia anak teman ayah yang rumahnya sebelahan denganku. Dengan kata lain tetanggaku. Ia punya kakak yang berselisih umur 6 atau 7 tahun dengannya. Hyuuga Neji. Aku heran, kenapa ayah dan kakaknya berambut panjang yang diikat di ujungnya. Saat kutanya, ia bilang itu tradisi Hyuuga. Aneh tapi masa bodoh ah. 

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun!" 

"Hn?" gumamku dengan nada bertanya. 

"Tahu tidak kalau Putri Tidur itu dibangunkan oleh pangeran dengan ciuman." 

"Terus?" Kalau itu aku sudah tahu, Hinata. 

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya," gumam Hinata sambil melihat danau. Kakinya diayunkan ke depan dan belakang. 

"Memang kau tak pernah dicium?" Aku cukup kaget. Rambut Hinata memang pendek dan bewarna indigo. Berbeda dengan Hyuuga lainnya yang berambut panjang bewarna coklat. Apa Hinata anak angkat, maka ia tidak pernah dicium? 

"Tentu pernah. Maksudku itu ciuman di bibir. Hihi. Bukan di pipi atau kening." 

"Aa... baik. Aku yang menciummu." Aku pun memegang kepala Hinata dan menempelkan bibir kami. Aku juga menekan sedikit bibirku dengan Hinata. Ciuman ini hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Aku pun melepas tanganku dari kepalanya saat bibir kami berpisah. 

"Nafas Sasuke-kun wangi," pujinya sambil tersenyum. 

"Kau juga." Aku melihat jam dan mengambil buku dengan tangan kiri. Sedang tangan kananku meraih tangan kiri Hinata. "Sudah sore. Ayo pulang."

.  
 **2002, SasuHina 13 tahun  
**. 

BRUUGGHHTT 

Tas sandang bewarna ungu pucat dibanting ke atas mejaku. Tak lama si pemilik tas—Hinata—duduk di  
sampingku lalu tiduran dengan berbantal tasnya menghadapku. Sepertinya ia kesal dan ada masalah. 

"Sasuke-kun, aku kesal deh. Tiap hari dapat masalah." Eh? "Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan aku cupu, hantu, gendut dan gak modis. Makanya aku belum punya pacar." Memejamkan mata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. 

Ah, sejak bangku junior Hinata memang sering diejek walaupun ia cantik. Pasalnya Neji kakaknya selalu menyuruhnya memakai jeket karena sering flu. Rambutnya dikucir rendah dan memakai kacamata tebal tanpa lensa berbingkai tebal bewarna Hitam. Padahal di rumah, rambutnya digerai dan kacamatanya dilepas. Hampir tiap hari ia main ke rumahku dan sering membantu ibu memasak. Tak jarang pula makan malam di rumahku.

Ibu bilang ia ingin menjadikan Hinata menantu. Saat itu kami yang makan malam jadi tersedak. Rona merah yang muncul di pipi kami pun tak luput dari perhatian. Memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan. Apalagi tiap minggu atau libur, kami sering ke perpustakaan di tengah kota. Membaca bersama sampai dijuluki kutu buku. Tak ayal aku dan Hinata jadi juara kelas dan akulah yang selalu menjadi pertama. 

"Sasuke-kun..." Suara Hinata membuyar lamunanku. Matanya masih terpenjam. "Aku ingin punya pacar seperti Sakura dan Ino," rengeknya. Aku kasihan karena teman perempuannya—yang tulus berteman dengannya—hanya dua orang. Tulus berteman, bukan hanya karena minta jawaban saat ulangan atau salinan pr. 

"Coba berubah!"

Detik berikutnya, matanya terbuka. Bangkit dari tidurannya. Menampakkan wajah bingung sambil bertanya, "Maksud Sasuke-kun?" 

"Hn... Neji kan kuliah di Cina, lalu siapa yang kau takutkan? Ayahmu pasti tidak akan melarang." Kembali membuka laman buku yang sempat kutunda membacanya. Pandanganku memang ke buku tapi aku menunggu tanggapan Hinata. "Aku mendukungmu," tambahku. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah dan tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. 

"Ah... " Hinata menepuk pelan keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kenapa baru terfikir ya? Hehehe." Dia menyengir sendiri. Tiba-tiba... 

CUUPPHH 

... Hinata mengecup bibirku. "Arigattou Sasuke-kun." Tersenyum manis lalu kembali tiduran di atas tasnya. Namun kepalanya menghadap ke kanan. Ciuman tadi memang sekilas tapi membuat... 

Deg 

... jantungku berpesta ria. Sejak ciuman pertama kami di taman, ia jadi sering mencium bibirku. Kulihat posisinya belum berubah. "Hn. Satu lagi... jadilah pacarku!"

.  
 **2005, SasuHina 16 tahun**

Sampai detik ini, Hinata masih resmi menjadi pacarku, 3 tahun lebih. Saranku hari itu memang diterapkannya. Tidak lagi memakai kacamata dan jeket, sedangkan rambutnya digerai. Ukuran bajunya aku yang mengizinkan atau tidaknya. Pernah ia bertanya sekali saat kami berumur 14 tahun, "Sasuke kun! Boleh kan aku pakai baju ini?"

Saat kulihat, oh Kami- sama! Baju itu kecil dan sempit, menampakkan lekuk tubuh Hinata. Terlebih bagian dada dan pinggulnya. Siapa yang ditirunya? Saat kutanya ia menjawab dengan menyebut nama ketua Sasuke FC (Fans Club) yaitu Karin. Tentu saja aku melarangnya dengan ancaman kuberitahu Neji.

Hinata menurut setelah aku menjelaskan kalau itu demi kebaikannya. Demi kebaikanku juga sebenarnya. Aku tidak rela tubuh Hinata dilirik teman-temanku yang ya... begitulah. Cinta? Entahlah aku ragu. Tapi perasaan itu sampai sekarang masih ada. Perasaan menyayangi, ingin melindungi dan tidak rela. Lain halnya perempuan lain yang menunjukkan iri terang- terangan. 

"Psstt psstt, Hinata-san! Kami mau nanya." 

"Kamu sexi banget." 

"Apa itu karna Sasuke-san?" 

Apa-apan itu?! Niatku membawa Hinata malah mendengar hal ini?! Jadi mereka berfikiran kalau aku mesum?! Aku harus menjawab— 

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun baik dan ia tidak seperti itu." 

Ah, daripada mendengar obrolan tak berguna itu lebih baik aku pergi. Segera—tanpa permisi—aku menarik tangan Hinata ke atap. Tapi Hinata segera melambai pada mereka. "Jaa-ne..."

.  
 **2008, SasuHina 19 tahun**

"Sasuke-kun?" 

"Hn?" Aku membuka mataku. Melihat Hinata yang mengusap surai ravenku. Saat ini, aku tiduran berbantal paha Hinata di bangku taman tempat kami pertama kali berciuman dulu. Tempatnya sejuk di pagi minggu ini. Danaunya pun tidak berubah. Masih bersih dan terawat. Perasaan menenangkan ini membuatku kembali memejamkan mata. 

"Apa kau pernah mencium wanita selain aku?" Kurasakan jari-jari tangan Hinata yang halus dan lembut membelai wajahku. Rasa hangat menjalar di dadaku. Sesekali telunjuknya membelai lembut bibirku. Dia seperti minta dicium.

"Bibir yang tengah kau belai, hanya pernah menciummu." Selalu dan hanya untukmu, sambungku dalam hati. Kubuka mataku dan mendapati rona merah di pipi wajah cantiknya. A... apakah Hinata punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Rasa yang membuat jantungku berdebar hanya melihat lengkungan indah di bibir merah muda yang masih alami itu, tanpa pulasan. 

"A-aku jadi ingin m-menciummu." Tentu kukabulkan Hinata. "Tidak hanya menempelkan bibir, tapi juga bermain lidah." Kami-sama siapa yang mempengaruhi pikiran kekasihku yang polos ini? 

"Ino yang mengajarkan aku, bolehkan?" Kulihat manik bulan itu menatapku penuh harap. Apa boleh buat. Segera aku bangkit dan membuat posisiku menghadapnya. "Tentu," ucapku yang dihadiahi senyum manis dan menawan. Dagunya kupegang dengan tangan kiriku sedang tangan kananku merambat ke tengkuknya. Menatapnya intens saat jarak yang kian menipis. Matanya terpejam menantiku menciumnya. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan... 

CUPPHH 

... bibir kami bertemu. Mengeluarkan lidahku, menyapu perlahan benda bertekstur lembut, membasahinya. Kegiatanku membuat belahan bibir Hinata terbuka. Bibirku menyesap bibir bawahnya, melumatnya. Hinata pun melumat bibir atasku. Agresif, eh?

Setelah aksi lumat-melumat kami terhenti, deretan giginya jadi sasaran lidahku. "Buka mulutmu!" Mengerti tindakanku, ia merespon dengan memisahkan gigi atas dan bawahnya. Wajahku kumiringkan untuk menghindari benturan hidung kami. Lidahku menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Sepertinya saliva kami menyatu. Tangan kiriku yang semula di dagunya, merambat ke rahangnya.  
Tangan Hinata melingkari leherku. Lidahku melilit lidahnya. Bertarung, bergulat saling mendominasi lawan. Elusan lembut kurasakan di rambut belakang kepalaku.

"Mmmhh… mmhh…" Tanganku menekan tengkuknya saat kurasakan kepalanya ingin menjauh. "Sudahh… uhh…" Belum, saying. Terlalu cepat bagiku untuk menghentikannya. Tak lama tangannya mulai memuku=mukul dadaku. Kuhentikan ciumanku dan melepas tautan mulut kami, membuat benang saliva terpisah .

"Hpsh… hosh… Nafasku…" Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya terbuka mencari-cari udara. Matanya sayu dan mulutnya basah. Anehnya keadaanku tidak separah Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku padanya saat nafasnya sudah normal.

"Hm… ini rasanya." Ada jeda sejenak. "Sasuke-kun! Aku mau putus!"

.

.

 **2009, SasuHina 20 tahun**

.

.

Aku benar-benar putus dari Hinata. Pernah kutanya alasannya dan ia menjawab, "Kata Tayuya aku parah, karna sedari bangkU Senior (SMP) sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah berganti pacar." Tapi kami masih berteman sampai sekarang dan ia masih suka mengeluh padaku.

"Hei…" Orang yang baru kusebut namanya, menepuk pundakku. Ia tersenyum dan aku seger membalas senyumnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sendirian saja. Kau tidak mencari penggantiku?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk di sampingku. "Kamu masih suka tempat ini ya Sasuke-kun?" Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Ya. Tempat ciuman pertamaku dengan—"

"—Hyuuga Hinata. Hahahaha," potongnya lalu tertawa lepas beberapa detik lalu tersenyum. "Kau tampan dan jenius. Kenapa tidak mencari penggantiku?"

Karna hatiku sudah kau curi, Hime. "Malas," dustaku.

"Hihihi… padahal aku sudah 5 orang lho…"

Deg

"Pertama Uzumaki senpai. Lalu Toneri, Shishui sepupumu, Shino dan yang sekarang Gaara." Ia pun menengadagh ke langit. "Semua pacarku selain kamu selalu meminta ciuman panas denganku. Huh!"

Deg

.

.

2010, SasuHina 21 tahun

.

.

"Menyebalkan! Tidak hanya ciuman ia juga minta tidur denganku, Inuzuka brengsek!" umpat Hinata. Kini ia telungkup di ranjangku sementara aku di sisi ranjang. Tapi… Apa katanya?! Tidur dengan Hinata?!

"Benarkah?" tanyaklu memastikan. Ia yang semula telungkup menjadi terlentang.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Detik itu juga aku langsung memutuskannya. Dia kira aku cewek apaan?!"

Tidak! Kali ini aku tidak boleh tinggal diam karna prinsip Uchiha pantang memohon tidak bias digunakan sekarang. Aku pun menindih tubuhnya. "Cukup!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kumohon berhenti!"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata… sungguh!" Kurebahkan kepalaku di samping kepalanya. "Aku menyesal tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Mementingkan egoku sebagai Uchiha." Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya. "Aishiteru…"

"…"

"Kumohon berhenti ingin menjadi orang lain dan **jadilah dirimu sendiri.** Kau boleh jadi putri tidur yang menantikan ciuman pangeran. Tapi kuingin pangeran itu adalah aku. Kau boleh ingin punya pacar, tapi kuingin pacarmu itu adalah aku. Jangan selalu mengikuti gaya teman-tamanmu. Karna aku mencintaimu."

Kuangkat kepalaku, menatapnya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kulihat bibirnya bergetar .

"Hiks… hiks… " Dia menangis.

"H-hei jangan menangis! K-kau boleh menolakku kalau kau tidak—"

"—bukan." Ia menyeka airmatanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Lalu kenapa—"

"—justru aku yang awalnya mengira kau tidak mencintaiku. Saat orang tua kita menjodohkan kita kau bilang tidak usah. Kau ingin memilih pilihanmu sendiri. Sejak saat itu aku berfikiran bahwa kau yang tidak mencintaiku—"

"—dan pilihanku itu kamu. Jadi apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya… aku mencintaimu." Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku sekarang?

.

.

 **2015, SasuHina 26 tahun**

.

.

"Sasuke-senpai, kancing pertamamu untuk siapa?" Tanya kouhaiku berambut coklat yang entah siapa nmanya.

"Orang yang sangat special di hatiku," jawabku jujur.

"Benarkah? Siapa itu senpai?"

"Tentu saja—"

"Tou-san!" Sosok anak laki-laki yang fisiknya menduplikatku memanggilku. Ia berlari ke arahku lalu mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Jagoan Tou-chan… Mana Kaa-chan?" Aku mengecup pipinya.

"Tuh…" Ku ikuti arah tunjuk putraku. Istriku tengah dipeluk makhluk berambut kuning bergaya duren.

"Itu anak senpai?" Aku mengangguk.

"KYAAA tampannya…"

"Imut lagi…"

"Mirip denganmu senpai."

"Siapa ibunya."

"Ada disini. Lihatlah!" Aku pun berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sudah melepas pelukannya dengan pria rubah. Kubilang rubah karna ia punya goresan di pipinya.

"A… Sasuke-kun. Ini Uzumaki Naruto, pacar ke-2 ku." Hinata memperkenalkan pria itu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya membalas jabat tanganku. "Suamimu tampan Hinata!" pujinya saat melepas jabat tangan kami.

"Ya… Kita berfoto yuk," ajak Hinata.

"Baik, tapi hati-hati perutmu." Aku mengingatkan Hinata bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak ke-2 kami.

"Iya. Hanabi-chan, foto kami ya…"

"Baik Nee-chan. Semua katakan CHEES Ok?"

"CHEES." Inilah tahun paling membahagiakan bagiku.

Fin

Akhirnya siap juga. Pertama kali ikutan event # **14SHKE** yang diadakan grup. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Kalau ada typo, kasih tahu ya… Mia akan mengeditnya bila up. Soalnya hamper seluruh fic Mia udah diedit.

 **Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan Berkenan untuk Review?**

Syafmania

LogOut


End file.
